Priest lore
=Description= Priests practice a complex, organized form of spirituality that embraces moralistic philosophies and/or idol worship, rather than the reverence of various spirits and the elements that Shamans practice, or the close divine connection with animals and the wilderness that druids maintain. Priests serve not only as influential religious figures in their respective societies, but also as powerful practitioners of divine magic, which they use to heal and protect, or harm and weaken. Priests comprise a very varied group in Azeroth. Many are followers, in some manner, of the Holy Light. =Followers of the Holy Light= The Clerics of Northshire were Human priests who served the kingdom of Stormwind during the First War. The Clerics served as healers on the battlefield, but were ill-prepared for the hazards of combat, and thus suffered heavy casualties. This order was largely destroyed, and the Second War saw fragile priests replaced on the battlefield by armored Paladins; The Knights of the Silver Hand, established by the Clerics' leader Archbishop Alonsus Faol, and his apprentice Uther Lightbringer. During events of the Third War, despite the High Elves' official departure from the Alliance, some Elves still remained true to their former Human and Dwarven allies. The altruistic priests of Quel’Thalas refused to abandon their roles as healers and agreed to remain in Lordaeron despite the edicts from their reclusive masters in Silvermoon. The High Elven priests used their Light-given powers to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of Lordaeron’s fighting elite. A holy field medic, these padres roam the battlefield curing the wounds of fallen comrades. As of the time of World of Warcraft; Following the retaking of Stormwind, Alonsus Faol was able to reestablish the Holy Order of Northshire. In addition to the rebuilt Northshire Abbey, the Cathedral of Light was constructed in Stormwind to serve as a focal point for the Church of the Light. =Priests as Characters= Alliance Priests The majority of the Alliance priests follow the The Holy Light, with the exception of Night Elves, who follow their own unique religion. Human Priests While the Draenei were the first known physical race to be associated with the forces of "The Light", Humans were the first to discover The Holy Light on Azeroth, and were responsible for passing on the religion to other races, most notably the High Elves and Dwarves. The religion teaches its followers to be virtuous in life, and while the religion is more philosophical than theistic, its practitioners do believe their devotion connects them to a greater force in the universe, and that divine beings known as Hope guide The Light's worshipers with an unseen hand. The holy warriors known as Paladins are empowered by this religion. The Clerics of Northshire were Human priests that served on the battlefield as healers during the First War. Draenei Priests Draenei priests, like the natives of Azeroth, practice The Holy Light, however the Draenei were introduced to the religion by the enigmatic Naaru, who with their Light-given powers, allowed the Draenei to traverse The Great Dark in search of a safe refuge from The Burning Legion. The Legion's leaders The Eredar sought to destroy the Draenei as they viewed them as traitors, and the Naaru are eternal enemies of the Legion. Draenei priests are deeply pious, as Draenei owe their race's survival to "The Light". Draenei Priests will be a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Dwarf Priests The Dwarves of Ironforge adopted The Holy Light from their Human comrades, and most Dwarven priests are members of the Church of the Light. High Elf Priests The High Elves, like the Dwarves, adopted the religion from their allies the Humans, and the High Elven priests have devoutly contributed to the Church of the Light and The Alliance as a whole. The Elves displayed a strong mastery of divine Light magic throughout the ages and during the Third War, the High Elf priests joined the Alliance alongside High Elven Mages and these priests served bravely as healers to their Human and Dwarven allies. The priests also fought alongside their brethren when trying to fend off Arthas and his Undead forces as he attacked their capital Silvermoon in Quel'thalas. After the tragedies of the Third War, the High Elven population is very small and few High Elven priests remain, as most of those that are surviving now call themselves Blood Elves Night Elf Priests The Night Elven priesthood is the only major priesthood in the Alliance to not follow the Light, as the Night Elves have been practicing their own religion since long before their contact with the races of the Eastern Kingdoms. Until recently, like the Sentinels, the priesthood was a strictly female order, who worshiped the moon goddess Elune. The Night Elves believe that she is the protector of all living things and helps living things grow and avoid conflict, and has helped their race thrive, grow and survive. Horde Priests Horde priests follow various eclectic spiritualities, the Trolls with their own tribal religion, The Forsaken have the Forgotten Shadow and the Blood Elves have their own take on the Holy Light. Blood Elf Priest While their outlook has changed since the days they called themselves High Elves, the Blood Elves still follow The Light...in a sense. The Blood Elves' actions have not been true to the virtues of The Light, including turning demonic energies to sate their magical addiction, and these behaviors and attitudes contradict the teachings of The Light. However, Blood Elf priests still call upon the powers of the Light, but they have imprisoned a Naaru and have drained it's energies to do so. Blood Elf Priests will be a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Forsaken Priests After awakening from the Lich King's control, The Forsaken chose to abandon many of the morals and beliefs they held during their natural lives. However, those who were priests during their lives have not abandoned religion or become agnostic. Because of their changes, the Forsaken have embraced a twisted version of their former religion, the antithesis of The Holy Light, known simply as Forgotten Shadow. Troll Priests Most Priests throughout the various Troll societies of Azeroth, including the Darkspear Trolls of the Horde, follow an ancient tribal religion known as Loa Worship, which worships and invokes powerful spirits which the Trolls refer to as "Loa". Some Trolls are followers of the Blood God Hakkar, a tradition that has existed for generations, born in the ancient Gurubashi Empire. However, many modern day Trolls have taken on to more Shamanistic elements in their spirituality. Pyremaster Orcs burn their dead. In a world filled with magic, magic insinuates itself in ritual. Founded in the mysteries of certain cults on Draenor, the pyremaster is the enactor of ritual. This funerary priest guides the dead through fire, through loss of flesh, so their naked spirits may conquer the elements; in order to protect his duties (and his person), he commands both bone and fire. Orc pyremasters are scattered across Azeroth. Places where fire and heat are dominant (particularly in the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge) are cult strongholds. Orcs are the only pyremasters, though it is conceivable that orcs could teach the class's secrets to others. They are independent or or members of the Horde. A pyremaster conducts the funeral rites of the challenge of flame and flesh, which allegedly burns away impurity and weakness as the deceased's spirit goes to the afterlife. This ritual takes an hour to perform and requires a pyre, along sacred oils and musks. These rites have a practical benefit as well as a religious one: the ritual brings the pyremaster closer to the spirits and bestows speciall blessings. Priestess of the Moon The fearless leaders of the Sentinel army, the priestesses of the moon epitomize the power and grace of their race's ancient moon goddess, Elune. Priestess of the Moon were primary priest class of the night elves during the Third War. *See Priestess of the Moon. Epic Priest The epic priest is a paragon of his ideals, a vessel which his faith pools and spreads like wine overflowing form a chalice. He bolsters his allies to amazing heights and brings non-believers low with divine wrath. Where he walks, all feel his presence. Category:Lore Category:Priests